Swan Queen Drabbles
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Just some SQ drabbles I wrote on Tumblr. If you have prompts for more let me know. Some are pre-SQ, some are SQ. Hope you like them :)
1. Illness

_AN: Okay this is literally just a series of SQ drabbles I've done on Tumblr. To those of you waiting for an update for A Choice Your Heart Makes it will either be tomorrow or Monday depending on how quickly I finish my uni work. Hope you like these drabbles, if you guys have any prompts for more I'm happy to fill them. Apologies for any mistakes. _

Emma wakes up to the sound of sneezing followed by a muffled groan as her girlfriend tosses and turns under the covers.  
"Regina?" She asks propping herself up on her elbows. The brunette in question though is hiding beneath the covers. Emma smiles before sliding further under the duvet and snuggling down into her girlfriend's hideaway.  
"Regina" she whispers again running her thumb over the slightly heated tan skin of a shoulder.  
"Emma?"  
"Yeah Regina"  
"You should go" she mumbles sleepily.  
Emma frowns before trying to roll the other woman gently so she can see her face.  
"Nooo" Regina whines covering her face with her hands.  
"I want to see you when I talk to you" Emma says quietly.  
"Not like this" Regina replies a tear falling down her cheek. Emma watches her sadly before taking Regina's hands in her own. The motion reveals mussed hair, a reddened nose and sleepy eyes. "You're beautiful" Emma whispers before softly kissing dry lips. "Now do you really want me to go?"  
Regina's lower lip juts out in a slight pout before she admits "No but you'll get sick too"  
Emma smiles before drawing her into her arms feeling Regina burrow into her on instinct.  
"Then we'll both be sick and just stay here in bed together all day" Emma says kissing the top of dark curls.  
Regina smiles "Thank you. I love you" before resettling her head on Emma's chest. Emma grins before replying "I love you too" and wrapping her arms around the sniffling sleepy (but still adorably beautiful) woman before they both fall into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Never Too Late

Snow walks away with her mouth agape at what she's just seen. Her daughter and Hook. Kissing. Yes she'd seen them flirting but that's all she thought it was. A lighthearted way of blowing off some steam she'd told herself.

She stops upon noticing another figure nearby. Regina. Well I guess everyone else will know soon enough Snow thinks. I'm sure there'll be some sassy comments added in as well. It's when the other woman turns around that Snow sees the tears building in brown eyes. Regina gasps in horror at seeing Snow before running away.

Snow runs after her eventually catching up to find Regina sitting on a log. "Regina, are you alright?"

"Fine dear, just upset about Henry" that could be true, they all miss him terribly but Snow's no fool. She knows this is not about Henry.

"Regina, I know you saw what I saw. Emma and Hook"

"Please don't remind me" Regina whispers back more tears falling out of her eyes.

Snow sighs coming face to face with something else she'd been trying to ignore. "Regina you have to tell her"

The other woman blinks in surprise, "Tell her what?"

"How you feel Regina"

Regina scoffs trying and failing to put her wall back up, "We both know what I saw Snow. It's too late" she says dejectedly.

Snow sighs, "Really Regina? After all we've been through as a family and the battles we've fought for love how can you believe that? Trust me Regina, it's never too late"

Regina sighs chewing on her lip, "You won't tell her?"

Snow, "No but you should" she replies before walking away squeezing the other woman's shoulder in sympathy as she goes.


	3. The Waves

Emma doesn't know what's wound Regina up, all she knows is that she needs to get her to calm down. After all they're in the middle of Granny's and Emma can feel the build up of magic bubbling up around Regina.

She takes a deep breath seeing how the brunette's inability to control her magic while so angry is not helping her frustration. She doesn't really know why she does it but she launches herself at Regina using her own new-found magic.

Emma can feel Regina squirming and thrashing to get free in her arms but she holds her tight before opening her eyes to see if her transportation spell worked. Luckily for her it did. She smiles at the small accomplishment before turning to the irate woman before her.

"What the hell was that Miss Swan?!" Regina's words come out in a low growl as her hands ball into fists.

The blonde in turn holds her own hands up in surrender, "Look I don't know what set you off in there but I figured I'd better get you out before you destroyed the best place to eat in Storybrooke"

Regina continues to seethe at Emma's casual tone. The anger still clouds over her mind at constantly being ignored by the residents of the town and even then if they won't face her they glare at her or splash her with their cars or refuse to serve her.

Emma frowns seeing that rage rise up in the brunette again before cautiously placing her hand on Regina's arm. The other woman glares in response and Emma smiles sheepishly before turning Regina round to face the reason she brought them here.

"Sit" she instructs simply seating herself on the wooden boards of the dock.

Regina grumbles something Emma can't quite catch before slowly and graciously sitting down next to the blonde, their legs dangling off the edge as Emma swears she hears the word "peasant".

"Look" Emma says once Regina has finished her mumbled moaning.

Regina frowns pursing her lips slightly before turning to the blonde, "At what?" she snaps wondering why of all places Emma would bring her here.

"At the water" Emma explains, "Just look at the waves. When I was little I was always drawn to water, just something about watching the waves is calming ya know? Try it" she adds before leaning back and watching the waves crash on by.

Regina rolls her eyes but as they sit and she stares out at the sea, how the waves lap and roll against each other before freely splashing into rocks, she can feel the tension begin to leave her. She sighs contentedly at the smell of the refreshing sea breeze and the peaceful quiet which is punctuated only by the ripples of water beneath her feet.

Emma smiles seeing how the brunette visibly relaxes as they stare out to sea. They stay sitting out there for hours neither really speaking to the other just watching the waves until the stars come out.

The brunette gasps at the sea at night, how it almost seems to change colour and how the stars add a sparkle she hadn't noticed before. She smiles tilting her head up to the stars and remembers how she used to look up to them as a small girl. "Thank you" she whispers to the blonde sitting next to her who startles at the sound.

"It's beautiful" Regina adds. Emma smiles taking in Regina's almost serene adoration of the stars before her piercing chocolate gaze fixates back on the waves.

"Yeah it is" she agrees before slowly inching her hand across the wood of the docks to the gloved one inches away. Emma's smile grows as her hand is not thrown off but instead is taken into that gloved hand until their fingers intertwine and the brunette flashes her that smile that only Emma has been allowed to see. She doesn't know if it's the water or the stars, all Emma knows is that she's glad she brought Regina here. All Regina knows is that right here on the docks with Emma she feels the safety and peace she's been looking for.


	4. Spin

The call comes in just after eleven. Emma sighs before hurrying down to the diner, _not Leroy again_ she thinks. It isn't. She barrels through the doors expecting another face off with a drunk dwarf, what she gets though is the former Mayor pirouetting around the room while singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"

Emma stifles a laugh at the brunette's uncoordinated dance before walking over to Ruby, "How many did she have?"

"I don't know, I lost count after she took the bottle from me"

"She had the whole bottle?" Emma asks incredulously. Ruby just shrugs before turning back to cleaning the counter. Emma frowns watching Regina wondering what made her drink so much.

She gets up before walking over to the clearly drunk woman, "Regina?" she asks.

Regina giggles slightly before slurring out "Em-ma" and carrying on her spinning dance.

Emma moves quickly trying to stop the woman from moving about so she can get her home eventually succeeding in catching Regina's arms. The brunette in response wraps her arms around Emma's neck, "Spin with me Emma"

"Maybe later" Emma replies with a small smile.

"Spin now" Regina replies with another laugh.

"No" Emma replies feeling like a scolding parent.

Finally the pair begin walking down the street. Emma tries to steer the brunette down to her squad car but instead Regina squirms free from her hold and begins spinning again before stumbling. Emma runs internally cursing and catches her, "Stop spinning" she says holding Regina's arms.

"You're no fun"

"Yeah yeah, come on let's just get you home"

"But Emma I can fire-spin" she exclaims with glee before producing a fireball in her hand.

"No!" Emma shouts before extinguishing the ball in Regina's hands, "Why are you so drunk?"

"Because I drank a lot" Regina replies with a giggle and a "Duh" tone.

Emma rolls her eyes before approaching the still swaying woman, "Why?"

"Henry's with Snow and you weren't home" she replies with a sad pout.

"Oh" Emma answers in understanding that even though they've been together a couple of years now that sometimes loneliness and boredom does still get to Regina. She moves forward before pulling Regina into her arms, "I'm here now"

"Good" Regina replies happy again before looking up at Emma, "Emma, Emma, let's find a school bus"

Emma laughs, "Why?"

"Because they're always yellow" Regina says with a broad smile as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Emma smiles back before picking Regina up and half throwing her over her shoulder, "Let's find one tomorrow"

"Tonight" Regina says insistently.

"No, I think we should just go home" Emma says before placing the woman in the sheriff's car and strapping her in.

"Hey Emma when we get home let's play Twister" Regina says with a giggle before falling asleep. Emma shakes her head before driving her love home.

(The Next Morning)

Emma walks into her bedroom with coffee, water and aspirin as her girlfriend groans. "Morning" she says as Regina tries to shield her face with her still blazered arm.

"What happened?" she asks before eyeing the water gratefully.

Emma hands it to her before sitting down next to Regina, "Well you treated the diner to your rendition of Cyndi Lauper and your love of spinning"

"Oh god" Regina moans flopping back onto the pillow.

"You don't feel like spinning today then?" Emma asks with a smile.

"Noooooooo" Regina whines burying her face into the soft pillow. Emma smiles again before kissing her girlfriend on the top of the head, "Get some rest, I believe we still need to find you a school bus"


	5. The Bear

The first time Emma sees it she thinks nothing of it. After all it's just lying atop the brunette's vanity. Emma picks it up, handles the clearly loved and cared for toy with a small smile. She briefly wonders why it's there but then Henry calls for her and she lays it down without another thought.

The second time, many months later, Emma sees it is when she wakes up to the sound of muffled sobbing. She turns to see Regina curled up crying into the bear. Her heart clenches and she knows her first assumption, that it was Henry's, must be wrong. "Regina?" she asks quietly but the brunette shuts down hastily wiping her tears away and snuggling the bear to her chest instead of answering.

The third time Emma picks up the bear Regina walks in. An eerie half panicked, half angered expression passes across the brunette's face before she stalks across the room and plucks it from the blonde's hands without any explanation.

The fourth time, days after Cora's death, is when Emma finds out the truth of the bear. She runs into the brunette's room still in shock over what her own mother has done to find Regina rocking on her knees on the bed, the bear clasped tightly in her hands. Emma walks over slowly placing her hands on the brunette's legs, "Regina?" she asks softly.

"This is all she gave me" Regina whimpers and then Emma understands. She understands because the brunette clings to that bear the same way she has carried her baby blanket all these years. She wraps her arms around the brunette letting her sob, letting her cling to her and the bear - the things that assure Regina that she is loved.

The fifth time Emma watches with a small smile as Regina places the bear down into the crib gently kissing their sleeping daughter on the forehead.

"You'll never meet her" Regina begins with a sniff, "But my mother gave me this many years ago. It's how I knew she loved me. It made me feel cared for even when I was alone. I hope you're never alone my sweet baby but regardless I want you to have this when you have it with you I want you to know how loved you are. Goodnight baby" she finishes blowing a kiss to the still sleeping infant before joining Emma in the doorway. Emma's arms wrap securely round her waist as they watch their small daughter wrap a fist around the bear.

"I think she'll take care of it for you" Emma whispers kissing the brunette who nods before leaning into the blonde's embrace.


	6. Games

It was family board game night as usual. Sure Emma was well aware that Regina has issues with losing. Hell she's know that since the first election that made her Sheriff. But they were having fun. At least she thought they were.

It was only when she looked up at Regina and saw her virtually distraught expression at how far behind she was in this game that she realised that maybe they weren't.

It was when she won the game, Henry close behind her that Regina fled the room leaving her and Henry to wonder what the hell had just happened. They were used to the brunette's scoffing and huffs over losing but she'd never just run off.

"Regina" Emma calls out knocking on the firmly shut bathroom door.

"Go away" comes the muffled reply.

A year ago she would have done. But not now. Not after Neverland. Not when the three of them have managed to work out a routine where they all feel safe and loved. "No" she replies, "Come on out Regina"

"No"

Emma sighs in frustration, "Regina it was just a game!"

At that the door flies open and Emma sees the tear tracks down the other woman's face. "It was the Game of Life and I lost" she replies despair tinging her voice. "I always lose" she adds defeatedly.

Emma swears her heart breaks a little at realising the true reason why the game hurt the other woman so much. "Hey" she says softly before gently bringing Regina into her arms, "You don't always lose"

"I do" Regina replies, her voice echoing the sorrows of her past.

"Not anymore Regina. We won in Neverland remember? And now you have me and we have Henry. You're a winner Regina" she assures the other woman dropping a kiss on the top of chocolatey curls.

Regina smiles in Emma's embrace before they descend the stairs again. Upon finding Henry curled up asleep under his old ratty blanket, the discarded board game still on the floor the brunette nudges the blond the beside her, "Em, I think we're both winners"

Emma smiles wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulders, "Yeah we are"


	7. Halloween

Teen SQ

The blonde fifteen year old creeps across the garden and into her treehouse clutching her haul to her chest. She checks her watch knowing her best friend and secret girlfriend will be her soon. While she waits she spreads out this year's hoard of candy thinking she got a good haul considering her mom told her she was far too old for trick or treating and that people wouldn't give her anything. Emma rolls her eyes eying up the vast amounts of sugar and chocolate before her.

Her ears prick up upon hearing the familiar gentle knock against the wood of her treehouse's wall. She smiles wondering why the brunette feels the need to do this every time considering she's always welcome. "Come in Regina" she says happily awaiting her girlfriend.

Her face falls though as her girlfriend crawls up into the space in her flannel pyjamas with a reddening bruise across her face. "Baby?" Emma asks abandoning her candy and caressing the sore cheek, "What happened?"

"I asked my mom if I could go trick or treating" Regina explains sadly leaning into her touch. Emma sighs, her heart clenching slightly at the pain in the brunette's eyes. Regina turns to her, "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything Emma"

"Hey" Emma says, "I'm glad you're here and don't worry I have plenty for the both of us"

Regina sniffs, "You sure?"

Emma smiles, "Even if I didn't I'd always leave some for you"

Regina leans in and gently kissing her girlfriend on the lips. She smiles seeking solace in the blonde wishing they didn't have to steal secret moments like this but for the time being it has to be that way. Her mother doesn't even like her being friends with what she terms the riff-raff next door, she dares not think about what would happen if Cora found out about her and Emma.

Emma pulls away before grinning, "Hey I got you something" she says before gesturing for Regina to hold her hand out. Regina eyes her curiously before doing so. Emma smiles before slipping the gummy Haribo ring onto her girlfriend's finger before looking up to her, "One day when we've finished school and college or whatever I'm gonna get you a diamond to replace this. One day Regina I'm going to take you away from all this and we'll be happy I promise"

"Oh Emma" Regina whispers in awe before staring down at the ring with a small happy smile. Unshed tears glisten in her deep brown eyes before she slides across the treehouse and settles in her girlfriend's arms. "I love you" she whispers back.

One day they'll get away but for tonight they'll stay in their treehouse, their own private bubble where they can be free to love and enjoy some hard-earned chocolate.


	8. Costumes

Halloween Part 2

Emma taps her foot from the bottom of the stair, "Regina hurry up we'll be late!" she calls up the stairs. She has no idea what is taking her girlfriend so long with her costume. Hers was easy given she chose to go as a knight – well more Henry begged and badgered her to please go as a knight, and given the abundance of swords and armour in Storybrooke it was relatively simple to do.

Henry comes running in, clad in his Batman costume with an impatient look on his face, "Is Mom ready yet?" he asks his pumpkin bag bouncing up and down as he runs.

"I hope so" Emma replies.

"She better be or all the good candy will be gone and we'll be stuck with Rumple's sugar free gum" Henry says with a shudder.

"Yuck" Emma agrees with a look of disgust, "Regina!" she yells again.

"Hold your horses dear. I'm ready!" Regina yells back as she appears at the top of the stairs. Henry immediately bursts into laughter while Emma shakes her head.

"Mom that's brilliant!" Henry states through his chuckles clearly pleased with her costume choice. She smiles at him "Thank you Henry"

"She's going to kill you" Emma warns, her face pale as she stare at her girlfriend.

Regina grins flicking her brunette curls from behind the red bow hairband, "I'm sure she'll be flattered"

Emma sighs taking in Regina's yellow skirt and blue top, she's even embellished the look with a plush squirrel. "Of all the Disney characters" Emma mutters.

Regina laughs, "You're the one who wanted me to come in costume" she says with a cheeky wink as she links arms with Emma.

"Yeah but did you have to go with Snow White?" Emma asks grabbing her own pumpkin bag. Tonight is going to be fun she thinks following her giggling girlfriend and son out of the mansion.


	9. Costumes Part 2

_ToTheYoungWhoWantToDie said she wished to see Snow's reaction to Regina's costume so voila here it is :)_

After catching many bemused looks around the town at their costumes Emma sees they are finally approaching her parents's house. She gulps terrified of her mother's reaction to Regina's Snow White costume and runs in front of Regina and Henry.

"Maybe I should go in first" she offers as an explanation.

"You're right dear, that way I can make a grand entrance" Regina replies with an amused smirk.

Emma looks at that idea in horror, "No, Henry you go in first and then Regina and I can go in together"

"Alright dear" Regina says with a wink looping her arm with Emma.

They proceed up the stairs and knock on the door. Charming answers dressed as a cowboy though with a worried look on his face. However upon seeing Regina's costume he immediately dissolves into laughter.

"What?" Emma asks.

"You'll see" her father replies before adding, "Happy Halloween"

"Charming" Regina nods in his direction before he hugs Emma. He smiles at her with pride, "You make an excellent knight" he says and she smiles back, "Thanks Dad"

They make their way inside with Emma keeping a hand on Regina's arm just in case they need to make a quick escape.

"Snow White. A pleasure to see you dear" she hears drawled from the stairs.

Regina and Emma both whip their heads around to find Snow in a full Disney evil queen costume complete with a basket of apples.

Emma can't help but laugh as Regina stalks over to Snow with a horrified gasp and looking the outfit up and down, "THIS is what they dressed me in?!" she asks stunned.

"Oh it's no worse than the Snow White one" Snow replies, "I mean really a yellow skirt?"

"It's better than this cape, honestly this is atrocious"

Emma grins before walking over to the two brunettes, "Guys please stop"

"Why?" Regina asks puzzled.

"Because you're wrecking my childhood memories here" she grumbles putting an arm around Regina's waist. "The apples are a nice touch though Mom"

"Thanks I stole them myself" she says with a proud grins as Regina glares before yelling, "Sic her my squirrel minion" at Snow and launching the stuffed animal in Snow's direction.

"Hey I never used them to attack people!" Snow huffs before reaching into her basket, "Would you like an apple Regina?"

Emma rolls her eyes, this is going to be a long night.


	10. Wake Up

"Regina wake up!" the mayor groans as she's shaken awake by the blonde, "What?" she grumbles sleepily.

"Regina it's 8am" Emma says frantically pulling on her clothes. At that Regina sits bolt upright in the bed, "What?!"

"The alarm didn't go off"

"You're kidding"

"No, seriously it's 8"

Regina pulls her knees up laughing into them as she watches Emma run around like a headless chicken. Eventually she can no longer muffle the laughter and the amused sound echoes around the room.

Emma's head snaps up from where she is trying to hurriedly pull her jeans up over her legs. She frowns staring over at her girlfriend who is shaking from laughter.

"What's going on?" she asks confusedly, "Why aren't you panicking? We're late for work. Henry's late for school."

"Emma come here" Regina replies wiping her eyes to get rid of the traces of her tears of laughter.

Emma walks over and Regina takes her hand pulling her back down onto the bed. Emma yelps as Regina rolls them into a hug and wraps them back up in the duvet, "Regina!" Emma cries insistently, "We're late"

Regina smiles broadly before kissing Emma on the cheek and whispering, "Emma it's Sunday"


	11. Goodbye

Emma smiles as she follows Regina out of the diner. Her heart hammers in her chest as she thinks over what she is about to do. _Now or never Swan, come on go for it! _

"Hey Regina wait up!" she calls causing the brunette to turn quickly on her heels, chocolate locks flipping over a grey-coated shoulder as she moves.

"Emma?" the other woman asks, Neverland and the celebration at finding Henry has stripped away the formality of the past.

"Regina I" Emma can feel her palms sweating with nerves as she wrings her hands before approaching Regina, "Um I" _Come on Emma get a grip! _

"Is Henry okay?" Regina asks worriedly, Emma's flustered state causing her concern. She steps forward placing her hand on the blonde's arm to calm her. Emma smiles looking down at the gloved hand on her arm.

"He's fine. I was just wondering if, well, you know, would you like to have dinner sometime?" she asks breathing a sigh of relief at finally getting the question out. Immediately nerves set in, what if she misread Regina's looks and actions over the past few weeks?

She feels her worries immediately disappear at the radiant smile on Regina's face, her whole face glowing with happiness as that grin twitches on her lips, "Emma I" now it's her turn for words to fail her. On impulse she steps forward before hugging the blonde, "Yes" she says finally, feeling strong arms wrap around her middle.

Emma grins into Regina's hair, "Great I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow"

"7. Don't be late Emma" she warns teasingly.

"Wouldn't dare, goodbye Regina"

"Goodbye Emma" Regina replies with a smile before reluctantly pulling out of the hug before sending a small wave in Emma's direction. She half-catches Leroy making some half jokey half snarky comment about a curse but she doesn't care - she has a date and for once she knows that this goodbye is not final. It's the beginning of something.


	12. Hey

Regina smiles pursing her lips in the mirror to check her lipstick before smoothing her red dress down once more. Nerves tingle up and down her body but the good kind, the excited bouncing kind that have her tapping her foot and anxiously checking the clock to see if it's 7 yet.

Five to.

Five more minutes?! Seriously? That clock must be broken. It must be seven she thinks lingering in the entranceway to her mansion. She knows she should probably try to play it cool, to not appear so eager but she is. She has a date. A date with Emma. Something she has wanted for a very long time and now it's here. Tonight. Butterflies are swarming in her stomach. She can't wait.

She paces the foyer once more before looking back up to that taunting clock.

Three more minutes.

She frowns. It must be wrong. How is it not seven yet?! She huffs and settled for fluffing her hair once more smiling as the curl at the end bounces just right. She taps her fingers on the side-table keeping her eye on that slowly ticking menace. She just wants Emma to be here. _She better be on time_.

Finally at two minutes to seven her doorbell rings.

Regina nearly falls out of her heels in her rush to get to the door. She forgets her earlier intentions to not appear over-eager, to use her poise and mayoral manners, she loses her ability to care about those things, those well practised masks, because Emma is here. She opens the door, a giddy smile on her painted lips. The smile is quickly replaced by a gaps as she drinks in the sight of the blonde in a tight black dress, her hair braided and up in a loose wavy bun.

Emma smiles back at her, she's early but she'd waited in her bug long enough and quite frankly the clock on her dashboard was moving far too slow. She clutches the bouquet of red and white roses in her hands trying to remember what it was she was going to say as she looks over the stunning brunette in her simple yet gorgeous dress.

She raises her gaze up to meet caramel eyes glowing with happiness and excitement that she knows the brunette can see in her own face.

The clock chimes seven snapping them out of their trance. Emma smiles at Regina her lips finally remembering how to function, "Hey"

Regina smiles back, "Hey"


	13. Right Here

Emma winces as her hand is almost crushed by the firm grip of the woman sitting next to her. "Hey calm down" she whispers making the brunette jump in surprise.

"Don't do that!" she hisses, fear shining in her eyes.

"Don't do what?"

"Scare me" Regina huffs.

Emma rolls her eyes but nods anyway releasing the brunette's hand as she folds her arms and refocuses on the movie. As she does a whimper escapes soft lips and a hand immediately starts searching for her own.

Regina's hand lands on her leather clad arm as the brunette turns to her, "You promised" she whispers fearfully as screams echo from the screen.

Emma smiles softly at Regina before opening her arms to the brunette. She looks around to see if anyone else is watching, in doing so her eyes land on the screen in time for the creeper or monster or whatever the heck it is jumps out sending her leaping into those strong arms with a squeal. She blushes before realising she doesn't really care if anyone sees them just as long as Emma lets her hide in her arms.

She burrows into the leather of Emma's jacket as another gruesome murder takes place in this horrible movie. "Ssh" Emma whispers soothingly running her fingers through silky dark locks, "Remember it's just a movie"

"I know" Regina replies through gritted teeth as she risks a peek at the large cinema screen. She trembles as everything goes dark before jarring into light as the creature flies down the stairs and pursues a woman on screen. Emma is not in the least bit afraid but then again horror movies have never scared her. She had no idea Regina would freak out so much. She smiles adding it to the list of little things she's learned about the brunette in the past two months they've been dating as she holds her girlfriend tightly.

"Emma" Regina whispers terror evident in her voice as her grip on the blonde's arm tightens, "It's alright" Emma replies, "I'm right here"

Regina nods hiding in Emma's arms deciding it would be better to spend the rest of the movie here instead of watching. After all she's right here protecting her.

The rest of the film passes rather quietly Emma notices. She absently runs her fingers through Regina's hair as the other woman remains curled into her shoulder clearly having foregone her usual panic over public affection for the night. Emma watches the film more amused by people's jumps and squeals than the actual movie which is pretty terrible.

The end credits roll and Emma yawns expecting Regina to leap up out of the seat as she has done on their two previous movie dates but instead the brunette stays rooted to the blonde's lap. Emma smiles before looking down, "Regina" she says quietly as the people begin to filter out.

Ruby waves to her from across the theatre as Belle holds her hand in a death grip and tries to flee the theatre. Emma moves her arm to wave back and the motion causes Regina to loll against her chest. Emma smiles as she realises that the brunette is fast asleep against her.

"Regina" she says a little louder trying to stir her.

"Urgh, no, Em, more sleep" Regina mumbles sleepily cuddling into her.

Emma shakes her head knowing that attempting to wake her girlfriend is pointless. Instead she kisses the other woman on the forehead, "Okay honey stay asleep" she whispers before picking her up fully. She has a feeling Regina will be annoyed, or will pretend to be, in the morning when she realises she was carried out of the movie theatre but Emma made a promise that she would be here for her during the film and if that includes hauling her out of there then so be it.

The brunette whimpers and moans as Emma jostles her slightly to carry her more comfortably, "Ssh I'm here" Emma whispers smiling as Regina falls back against her and they make their way to the car.


	14. Dress Up

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaims scanning her eyes up and down her girlfriend.

Regina turns bright scarlet at being caught, "I-I can explain" she stammers.

Emma grins, her eyes darkening as she stalks across the room to the brunette, "Please do"

Regina smiles up at the blonde, seeing the lustful look in her eyes, before pulling her in by the belt loops and bringing her in for a deep kiss. Tongues clash as Emma's hands find purchase in short brown locks.

She pulls away with a contented hum, "You should wear my clothes more often" she says breathlessly resting her forehead against the other woman's.

Regina smirks playfully before slowly unzipping the red leather jacket to reveal her lack of shirt, "I thought you'd prefer it if I took them off"

Emma gasps and then moans at the sight before her before tearing the jacket off of the brunette, she trails kisses along a bare collarbone before reaching the full breasts which are heaving with each panted breath. Emma kisses just above them claiming Regina's lips with her own, "Borrow my clothes anytime you like" she whispers before lowering herself back down to the other woman's chest.


	15. First Aid

"Ow!" Regina hisses as Emma places some antiseptic to the "sports injury" as the brunette put it. "Sorry" Emma says with a sheepish smile looking up at her girlfriend sitting on top of the kitchen counter. "It's alright dear" Regina replies smiling down at the blonde taking care of her. Emma grins before taking a plaster and gently placing it over the scraped knee and smoothing it down with her thumb. "Better?" she asks. "Nearly" Regina says with a small blush. The blonde stands lifting her girlfriend's chin with her thumb and forefinger, "Only nearly huh?" Regina nods. "You're a very good first-aider dear but you've missed one crucial step" "And what's that?" "You didn't kiss it better" Regina states with a pout. Emma chuckles at the other woman before leaning down and placing a light kiss to the brunette's injured knee before standing again to kiss Regina's soft lips. "Better?" she asks again. "Much better" Regina replies with a smile before kissing her favourite first-aider. Emma breaks the kiss taking her girlfriend's hands in her own, "Right now do you want to get back out there?" Regina tilts her head giving her a knowing look, "Of course dear, you think I'll let one little fall stop me?" Emma shakes her head with a laugh, "Of course not. Will you at least listen to me this time and wear the knee-pads?" "Why?" Regina whines. Emma rolls her eyes at her before pointing at the scraped knee, "Knee-pads Regina" "Urgh fine" she huffs before collecting them. She puts them on with a glare at the blonde who merely watches her with a smile. Emma grabs the other woman's helmet before helping Regina up and placing it on her head. She fixes it on top of dark chocolatey curls before kissing Regina once more. "Now you're ready to go. Let's get you back on that bike" she says with a smile before leading Regina back out to their garden where the offending bicycle still lies toppled on the patio. 


	16. Packing

"Emma what are those?" Regina asks pointing at a certain garment that has been placed in the blonde's suitcase. Emma follows the horrified gaze and laughs, "Oh yeah my Mom got them, she said they were 'hip' and thought I would like them"

"And you're taking them with you, to wear in public?"

Emma raises an eyebrow at her before moving round to stand next to her girlfriend, "Yes"

"Why?"

"Well" Emma begins, "Because you aren't coming but Hook is and I'd rather save my jeans for you"

"Aw" Regina says with a small smile before kissing the blonde and placing her hands over Emma's denim-clad ass, "Good, I like it when you wear jeans for me"

Emma winks, "I know"

"Are you almost packed because you know you need to leave time to say goodbye to me properly"

Emma smiles up at her before kissing her once more, this time leaving the other woman breathless and speechless. "Give me five more minutes, then I'll give you a leaving present" she says with another wink.

Regina grins back before kneeling on the bed and wishing Emma would hurry up with that damn suitcase.


	17. Surprise

Emma lies awake in her hotel bed scrolling through the photos on her phone. She sighs wondering if it's too late to call the brunette. She looks back down at the image on her phone screen, her, Regina and Henry at the diner. God she wishes she was back home.

But then she and Regina did agree to let Henry spend some more time with Neal here in New York. Emma's glad that the kid's having a good time but that doesn't stop her missing her girlfriend.

She places the phone on the nightstand to see if she can get some sleep.

The hotel phone jars her awake after just a few minutes of fitful sleep.

"Hello" she mumbles tiredly.

"Hello Miss Swan. We're sorry to disturb you so late but there's someone here to see you"

"Who?"

"She says you'll have to come down and see"

At that Emma smiles intrigued, "Alright I'll be right down"

She quickly moves to pull on her sweats and a hoody before making her way down the stairs. She's about to walk over to the lobby when a pair of familiar arms wrap around her front. She grins into silky brunette curls before pulling apart so she can kiss the other woman.

"I thought you couldn't make it until the weekend"

Regina smiles at her before once more hugging the blonde and resting her head on Emma's shoulder "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she hears Regina yawn against her and smiles, "Wanna see our room?" she asks taking Regina's hand.

"Definitely" Regina replies letting herself be led upstairs


	18. Cry

Emma chugs back the shot before slamming the glass down on the counter with a thud. She sighs staring at the empty glass when Ruby comes over with a concerned look.

"What happened?" her friend asks.

"We had a fight" Emma replies glumly. She should have known this would come sooner or later given the kind of people she and Regina are but still she was hoping it would be much much later.

She can't even remember what they were fighting about, just that it was over something inconsequential that escalated until she stormed out leaving a silently crying Regina behind.

Ruby looks over her miserable friend, "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is your first fight, right?" at Emma's nod she continues, "Right so you can sit here and be miserable and drink or you can go home and make up with the woman you love"

Emma smiles thinking of the infuriating woman she fell in love with and frowning at how she just stormed out. Her instinct has always been to run and when she felt their argument was going too far, and she could see the tears beginning to fall down the tempestuous brunette's cheeks, she left. _I should have stayed _she thinks knowing what Regina will be thinking.

With a quick goodbye to Ruby she runs out of the diner and lets her feet guide her home. She barrels through the unlocked door and skids into the hallway. Her heart clenches at the sound of sobbing echoing through the house.

She follows the noise tracking it through to the study where she sees Regina lying face down on the couch crying into a cushion. At the sound of footsteps she raises her head. Emma takes in the reddened cheeks and tear filled eyes of the brunette with a soft smile, she swears no-one should look that beautiful while crying.

"Hey" she says quietly.

Regina laughs through a sob, "You came back"

Emma sits down next to Regina taking her hands, "I'll always come back to you" she promises.

"Em, I'm sorry" Regina hiccups. Emma pulls her in for a hug, "I know Regina. I'm sorry too. I love you so much"

"I love you too" Regina replies.

Emma smiles as they hug. After a few minutes she looks down to see that the brunette's tears have stopped and that the other woman has in fact fallen asleep in her arms.

"I love you" Emma whispers to Regina before scooping her up in her arms and carrying her to their bedroom.


	19. Daisy Chain

The five year old frowns as she sees the older boy knock her friend to the ground before running off. Her sadness only grows as she notices the curly haired brunette start sniffing and crying while looking at her muddy and ripped jean leg.

A determined expression sets on the young blonde's face as she quickly makes a gift to cheer up her face.

Regina watches from across the playground as her only friend walks slowly and carefully towards her. She tilts her head to the side wondering why Emma hasn't run over as always. As she draws nearer Regina raises her hands to wipe away the marks of her earlier tears.

"Hey" Emma says shyly upon reaching the fallen girl.

"Hey" Regina replies.

The blonde scuffs her feet as she speaks "I have something for you"

"For me?" The little brunette asks excitement shining in wide chocolate eyes.

Emma smiles before bringing her hands out from behind her back to reveal a daisy chain circle. She blushes sheepishly before placing it reverently atop her best friend's hair.

"It's a daisy crown for the prettiest princess in the world" Emma explains smiling at Regina's happy grin as she stands and looks at her reflection in the mirror.

"If I'm a pwincess I need a knight" she states before grabbing a stick and tapping Emma on the shoulder "I'm making you my knight Emma" she giggles.

"I'll always be your knight" the little girl promises before curtseying before Regina.

Twenty years later Emma stands at an altar adorned in daises, nervously smoothing down her suit as she waits.

She turns her head as the music plays and a gorgeous brunette walks towards her. The blonde grins happily upon seeing a daisy crown weaved in with chocolaty curls.

"My princess" she says extending her hand.

"My knight" Regina replies with a slight bob of her head as she takes Emma's hand. "Ready to be my bride?" She asks.

"Since the day I became your knight" Emma replies with a broad grin


	20. Warm

"Regina just take my coat"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't need it" the brunette huffs folding her arms across her chest trying and failing to suppress a shiver.

Emma looks at her, one of her eyebrows raised, "Really Regina?" she asks looking at her stubborn girlfriend who thought a blazer would be warm enough in this November weather.

"Really, besides you'll be cold"

"No I won't, I've got my toasty winter jumper on, you have a blouse on" Emma replies extending her coat out to the other woman who simply looks at the offered warmth. Emma sighs before wrapping the coat around the brunette's shoulders smiling when Regina relaxes into the black jacket. She moves round to Regina's front buttoning up the coat before pulling the brunette into her arms, "Still cold?" she asks with a grin.

Regina smiles back at her before tugging the blonde closer and kissing her on the lips, a warm buzz running through her that has absolutely nothing to do with the coat wrapped around her, "No"


	21. Cupcake

Emma sits at her desk twiddling her pen in her fingers as she looks at the pile of paperwork before her. _Fun _she thinks as the mere thought of reports makes her feel like she's about to fall asleep.

Still it's better than where she was a year ago today. This time last year she was alone and chasing down marks before returning to her empty apartment.

She smiles looking over to the card Henry presented to her this morning, a simple hand-made card with a drawing of her as a white knight defeating a dragon. It's the kind of card she always imagined he would create when she would think of her son in past years. She already knows she'll treasure that little card for the rest of her life.

Aside from that no-one has popped in, Ruby had written it on her coffee cup before rushing off but then she was off to her office where her only gifts were crime reports.

A knock on the door provides merciful relief from her work and she smiles upon seeing her visitor.

"Madam Mayor" she greets evenly trying to restrain her happiness at seeing the woman who is supposed to be her enemy.

"Miss Swan" Regina replies before approaching the desk, one hand hidden behind her back.

The brunette looks down at her meeting her eyes with her own before revealing the object in her hand. Regina smiles at her before placing the cupcake, complete with blue candle on the desk.

"Happy Birthday Emma"


	22. Snow

A loud noise at the window wakes the blonde.

"What the hell?" Emma asks shivering frowning upon getting no response. She rolls over only to see an empty space next to her. She sits upright searching the room for any sign of her girlfriend, "Regina?" she asks sleepily stretching out her tired muscles. When she gets no answer she slides out of the bed and looks over to the bathroom. No Regina.

She quickly chucks on her pyjama bottoms before beginning a search throughout the rest of the house.

A grin comes to her lips as she reaches the kitchen. Emma walks over to the mug on the counter picking up the post-it with a curious expression.

_Morning Emma. _

_If you're reading this I finally got a snowball to reach the window. Drink the cocoa and meet me outside. _

_Love you. Regina x. _

Emma shakes her head at least now knowing what woke her up. She drinks the cocoa feeling the warmth spread through her body. With a contented sigh she goes to grab her coat and shoes putting them on over her jamas for the time being.

She steps out into the snow covered back garden smiling at the sight of it. The garden usually looks pristine but when winter hits it looks like something out of a Christmas card. "Regina?" she calls out, her breath appearing before her in the icy air.

She scans the backyard seeing no sign of her beloved brunette before her eyes land on a snowman near the apple tree. She smiles before creeping over to the snowman wearing her girlfriend's hat and scarf and standing before it.

"Oh no, it looks like my Regina has turned to snow! Whatever shall I do?" she asks in a dramatic voice.

"True Love's Kiss" Henry shouts from his window.

"Hey kid" she replies with a laugh. "I'm not sure that will work"

He laughs back having spotted his brunette mother. "It's the most powerful magic Ma"

She sighs before giving into her son and leaning into kiss the snowman. As she does the snowy person is toppled to the ground startling Emma who lets out a loud shriek and jumps back.

"I'm free!" shouts Regina as she runs through the fallen snow to her stunned girlfriend before kissing the blonde through her laughter.

Henry chuckles from above them, "I told you Ma"

Emma having recovered looks up at him before kissing Regina back, "I love you" she says to her before turning back to their son, "The Saviour right? Now get your butt down here so your Moms can beat you in a snowball fight"


	23. Mistletoe

_A guest suggested a kiss under mistletoe plus an embarrassed Henry. Here you go guest. Hope you like :)_

Henry grins upon hearing Emma's bug pull up outside. Ever since Neverland they've been having Friday night dinner together and well Henry has noticed something going on between his mothers, well nearly going on. He can see how they feel about each other, he'd have to be blind to have missed the lingering touches and wistful glances that make up their dinners together.

He wants his moms to be happy and he knows that together they can be, they just need a little push and so with the help of Ruby he has a plan. He sneaks downstairs checking that his Mom is busy in the kitchen before setting up the plan and creeping back upstairs.

The doorbell rings and Regina's head snaps up, a smile already gracing her lips. Emma's here. Since long before Neverland she's felt something simmering between her and the blonde, she just hasn't found the courage to make a move on it yet. She walks over to the door and pulls it open revealing Emma in her typical red jacket in spite of the wintery cold.

"Hi Emma"

"Hey Regina" she replies smiling at the sight of the brunette. This is for Henry she thinks. For Henry. She certainly didn't rush over straight from work just because she missed Regina. Not at all. Her eyes travel upward landing on the sprig hanging from the ceiling.

"Uhm Regina?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"Mistletoe?" she asks again pointing to the small plant.

Regina looks at her confusedly before following the blonde's gaze up to the Christmassy plant. When did that get there? "So it would seem" she replies taking a step closer to Emma.

The blonde takes in a deep breath before also shuffling closer, "Do you know the tradition with mistletoe?" she asks.

Regina blushes, "I might be aware of one"

Emma steps closer again, feeling the hum of sexual tension and something deeper increase as she draws nearer to the brunette. She leans in, taking the bold step of placing a hand on Regina's waist. "How do you feel about traditions?"

Regina smiles looking into deep blue eyes, before her gaze drops to soft pink lips, "Who are we to defy tradition?" she asks with a mischievous grin.

"Who indeed?" Emma murmurs before pressing her lips gently against red ones. Regina gasps before giving into the sweet sensation of the kiss. They pull apart reluctantly both instantly missing the feel of the other's lips. Regina pushes them back gently underneath the mistletoe and kissing her again. Emma smiles against Regina's delicious kiss and kicks the door shut.

Henry grins from the top of the stairs at the success of his plan.

That is until Emma presses Regina against the wall, their kisses deepening. He blushes bright red as he hears his Mom moan and continue to make out with Emma before retreating to the safety of his room.


	24. Season's Greetings

Regina frowns at the stack of papers and envelopes sitting in her in-tray knowing what will be in there, the usual mixture of paperwork the citizens expect her to do to keep their town running and then their hate-mail calling for her head.

With the day she's been having she's strongly considering just tossing it all into her trash-bin. First was walking into Granny's only to hear everyone discussing their invitations to Snow's Christmas party, she wasn't expecting an invite even with their post-Neverland cordiality but it became quickly apparent upon talking to Hook that she was the only person singled out. Then came a chance encounter with Henry who informed her that he was sending Christmas morning with Emma and the afternoon with Neal and so couldn't see her after all. She didn't say anything to him in response, just turned and left for her office so he wouldn't have to see how his rejection hurt her.

All in all she's in no mood to look at the petty complaints and hatred of the town, all of them have someone. They don't have to walk the wintry streets alone, with only their own arms to shield themselves from the cold. They aren't constantly snubbed by people who only weeks ago told her she was family, just evidently not family enough to warrant spending time with on Christmas.

She sighs, the stack of mail taunting her and only reminding her of her loneliness. Regina scowls her bitter anger aimed at the offending letters as she flips the in-tray into her trash catching a fleeting glimpse of red amongst a sea of white.

Her brows furrow quizzically as she moves to her trash fishing out the red envelope. A smile graces her lips as she sees her name scrawled on the front in familiar handwriting.

She carefully opens the envelope pulling out a cheery card with a picture of Santa and the words "Ho! Ho! Ho!" in red glitter. She rolls her eyes with a small soft smile as she opens the card.

_Dear Regina, _

_I know you think you're all alone and that no-one cares for you at Christmas but I do. Give me the best gift ever and spend Christmas with me. _

_Emma x_

Regina smiles broadly, her heart warmed by the simple message.She moves to get the card secreted in her purse for the blonde and writes her response

_Emma, _

_Thank you for the card and the gift. I would love to spend Christmas with you. _

_Regina x_


	25. Hero

Shane (Guest): Could you please do one where Emma rescues Regina. Then realize they have feelings for each other and kiss.

Regina walks hastily down the street iPod earphones blaring in her ears so she can avoid the jeers of the townfolk. She can see their glares but if she keeps her head down and just focuses on the music she can zone them out and just be a woman late to work.

She doesn't hear the blare of a car horn or the frantic shout of her name as she steps off the curb.

Nor does she see the car barrelling down the street.

However she feels arms wrapping around her waist and jerking her back up onto the path, her feet catching on the curb causing her to stumble and twist into the arms of her saviour.

Regina gasps in surprise, the earbuds having been jerked from her ears as someone saved her. _Someone saved her. Someone cared enough to save her_. She gasps again then in horror as the driver of the car glares at her before moving on and it hits her how close she was to being hit. Taking deep breaths she turns so she can find out who in this town wanted to save her.

"Emma?"

Emma steps out of Granny's checking her phone to see if there's been any urgent Sheriff's business. Shockingly there hasn't been, not since the curse broke and both Rumple and Regina seem to be minding their own business. She looks up to see the brunette in question walking hastily down the street, her head down as she forces herself into obliviousness at the hateful stares of the citizens. Emma sighs knowing change is a long-term coming, hell Henry is still wary of her though he stays over at the mansion more often now.

She watches as Regina doesn't even look up before reaching the curb.

Emma swears her heart stops in her chest as she sees the car Regina does not.

"Regina!" she shouts in a panic but the brunette doesn't hear her, instead she steps off the curb.

She doesn't think, she just runs and grabs Regina round the waist pulling her to safety. She vaguely overhears a comment on how they'd be better off if she'd just let Regina get hit. Emma turns to glare at them silently forcing them all to leave the site of the near-incident. She sees Regina staring in horror at the car that could have killed her. _I could have lost her_.

Emma startles at the thought. After all, all Emma is to Regina is the other mother of her son right? Then why is her first instinct always to save her? Why does the mere thought of losing her cause her heart such agony?

"Emma?" Regina asks stunned. The blonde looks back up to see the brunette still half her in arms looking up at her eyes shining with gratitude and uncertainty.

"You saved me" Regina whispers awestruck more to herself than anyone else. She finds herself not wanting to be released from the steady and secure grip the Sheriff has on her waist.

Emma can't resist, "I'll always save you" she says in a playful voice knowing Regina will appreciate the mocking joke.

Regina grins and rolls her eyes before a serious yet hopeful expression overtakes her, "Will you?" she asks. She doesn't quite understand the fluttery feeling in her own heart right now, all she knows is that in Emma's arms she can't feel the burning hatred of angry glares or hear people wishing she was dead. All she feels is warmth and safety and she wants more.

Emma doesn't reply in words and instead moves her hands from the brunette's waist to cup her cheeks. She rubs her thumb over the soft skin of Regina's jaw before hesitantly pressing her own lips against the brunette's. Regina gasps in surprise before melting into the kiss feeling a heady rush of something that feels a lot like love run through her body. She kisses back wrapping her own arms tight around her saviour.

"You saved me" she repeats and this time Emma merely smiles before looking deep into Regina's eyes, "Promise me you won't do that again"

"What?"

"Scare me like that. Look out okay? I just- people care about you Regina"

Regina smiles back at her, her lower lip quivering as tears spring into her eyes at the blonde's admission, "I promise"


	26. Don't Hesitate

She doesn't recognise the emotion in her heart until she watches them drive away.

Her family cursed to forget her. A family she cannot save so she does the only thing she can - she gives them happiness even though her heart aches to do so when it means losing them.

Not just her son who she loves and who loves her back but Emma who she loves but will now never know.

She wants to run after them but she can't because they still wouldn't know her.

All she can do is watch them disappear. Snow's hand slips into her own as they lose their titles as enemies and become two women bound by loss.

A year passes. A long sorrowful year. Everything reminds her of Emma. A sun the colour of her curls. A sparkling river thar reminds her of Emma's eyes. Every happy couple makes her dream of what could have been. Every smiling child a haunting remember of a son who doesn't know her.

She curses every day for reminding her of what she lost. She curses herself for never telling the blonde her secret.

The days pass achingly slow until one day two people appear. People she knows. She pauses. What if they don't know her?

Then the little boy, not so little anymore, runs to her shouting "Mom!" and her heart soars. She wraps her arms around him feeling happiness melt the sorrow that had built in her heart.

She looks up to meet Emma's smiling gaze.  
"Thank you" the blonde whispers now remembering what Regina gave her.  
This time around Regina doesn't hesitate, "I love you" she says her voice cracking from the weight of the words she's buried inside for far too long.  
Emma grins at her stepping forward slowly before crashing their lips together, "I love you too. Don't leave us again"  
"Never"


	27. No More Snow

This is a follow up to a chat fic I did called Too Much Snow post/70413160854/too-much-snow

Emma takes a quick look to check that her son and parents are busy playing in the snow filled backyard before running upstairs to grab her 'blanket fort' materials.

She roots through their cupboards grabbing pillows, duvets, blankets and snuggly jumpers tossing each new item down the stairs creating a big pile of comfort on the landing floor. She runs down the stairs pausing near the bottom with a smile. She looks over to the window where Regina is still staring out into the garden with flu-ridden horror at all the snow. _Go for it Emma!_ she thinks before yelling "Regina!"

The brunette whips her head around eyeing the blonde curiously before looking down to the pile of bedding on the floor, "Em, don't"

"Cowabunga babe" Emma says with a grin before leaping from the stairs and into the lump of blankets.

"EMMA!" Regina shrieks before running over to her. Emma giggles before pulling her down into the blanket puddle, "Told you I'd make you a blanket fort"

Regina smiles, melting into Emma's embrace, "This is not a fort"

"Go seat on the sofa" Emma instructs guiding her girlfriend into the living room before leaving her once more to grab a jumper.

"Put this on!" she calls tossing it into the room before beginning to kick and push her gathered blankets into the lounge.

She shrugs her own jumper on before placing a blanket over Regina's legs and then beginning to build a comfy fort of pillows and blankets around her. Once she's done she slides into the pocket which contains her girlfriend and pulling her into her arms.

"Better?" she asks placing a gentle kiss on top of brunette locks.

"Much" Regina replies before sleepily adding, "You saved me from the snow"


	28. Christmas Surprise

Regina sips absently at her wine tears rolling down her cheek. Images of past Christmases fly before her as she stares at her tree devoid of a little boy opening presents excitedly.

She loves, well loved, Christmas. Christmas with Henry was magic for her, watching her son open gifts showing her each one, watching his face light up with joy, Christmas cookies, decorating the tree together, singing carols and watching movies. All of it gone this year.

This year he is with Emma and her parents. He wanted a 'family' Christmas and apparently that meant them. She lied and said that was okay, anything to make him happy. Another tear rolls down her cheeks as she stares at the empty room.

Her sniffing and sobs grow as she remembers Christmases past with her son wishing she could have him here again.

A knock on the door startles her. Who would be here today? Everyone is with the ones they love, only she is alone.

She gets up slowly before hesitantly opening her door. She gasps upon seeing familiar blonde curls. "Emma?" she asks pulling open the door to reveal the Sheriff, her parents and their son.

"Henry!" she cries happily as he flies into her arms.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" he says hugging her tight.

"I thought you were spending Christmas with your family" she sniffs sadly resting her head atop his.

"Someone was missing" Emma answers before walking over to Regina placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Really?" the brunette asks hopefully.

"Really Mom. It wasn't Christmas without you"

A smile replaces her tears as she looks up at the people on her porch. "So you all came to be with me?"

"Of course we did" Charming says, "Christmas is a time for family to be together."

"And you are a part of our family Regina, now can we come in before the turkey goes cold?" Snow asks with a soft smile.

Regina laughs, "Of course, come in. Merry Christmas!" she says with a cheery smile.

They all enter leaving Regina and Emma on the porch, "You came" Regina states.

"Merry Christmas Regina" Emma replies kissing her on the cheek.


	29. Operation Swan Part 1

Can you do one where Emma proposes and they have to tell Henry there getting married or one where Emma asks Henry for permission to marry his mom! Update wooing please love! – Craziducki

_Hey Craziducki, I'm going to make this two parts. Hope you like it :)_

Emma wrangles her hands nervously as she waits for Henry outside the school gates. _Okay Swan, be calm, you can do this_. She can feel the weight of the box burning in her jacket pocket and reaches up to run her fingers over it. The school bell rings and she runs her hand over her face trying to appear at least a little less flustered.

Henry runs over, "Ma! What are you doing here?" Normally his mothers let him walk home from school now. "Is something wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"No kid, everything's fine, I just thought maybe we could go get some ice cream"

He raises his brow suspiciously sensing there's more to this impromptu visit but who is he to turn down an offer of free ice-cream?

Once they get their cones from the ice-cream stand, raspberry for Emma and chocolate for Henry, they sit atop a bench.

"So, what's going on Ma?"

"What do you mean kid?"

"Oh come on Ma, you pick me up from school, buy me ice-cream, something's up"

"You're too smart kid"

He shrugs, "Blame Mom"

"I'll remember that later" she says with a smile thinking of her wonderful brunette girlfriend.

"So what's up Ma?"

"Okay" she says with a nervous gulp, her hands once more going to her pocket, "Well you know your Mom and me have been going out for a while?"

"Yeah since Neverland"

"And you know we love each other"

He smiles, "I know Ma. I knew before you guys did"

She smiles remembering how blind she and Regina had been before eventually in a celebration over the defeat of Pan they gave in and realised what everyone else had already noticed. "Yeah" she thinks with a soft smile, "Well lately I've been thinking about our family and your Mom and well I need to ask your permission to do something"

He grins hoping she's about to ask what he thinks she will, "Yeah?"

She reaches into her pocket again before revealing the box, "Henry, I want to marry your Mom"

"Yes!" he cheers pumping his fist in the air before hugging her tight, "That's great Ma!"

"I take it I have your permission?"

"Definitely, can I see the ring? How are you going to do it? Can I give Mom away at the wedding? When are you going to do it? When will you get married?"

"Whoa slow down kid, we don't even know she'll say yes"

Henry fixes her with a stern look, "Ma, Mom loves you and she wants to be with you forever. She'll say yes"

"I hope so" Emma says with a nervous smile.

* * *

Emma runs her hand over her dress smoothing out imaginary crinkles as she nervously reaches for the box sitting in her pocket. Henry sidles up beside her, "You look really nice Ma"

She smiles ruffling his hair, "Thanks kid"

"Are you going to do it tonight?"

"Yes" she replies, anxiety building in her gut. She wants more than anything to spend her life with Regina and Henry and she wants to declare that love in an eternal and binding way. She just hopes the brunette feels the same way. Emma thinks she does but still she's nervous.

"It's going to be fine Ma"

"If you say so kid"

He sighs, "Just believe Ma. Speak from your heart, she likes that"

She smiles, "I know Henry, hey kid thanks for everything you know giving permission and helping me plan this whole thing"

He smiles sheepishly scuffing his shoe along the floor, "It's cool, ya know I just wanted it to be special for you and Mom because you both deserve it and I guess I wanted to be a part of it"

"Aw kid" Emma says kissing him on the top of the head, "You're awesome, love you"

"Love you too, now go get Mom"

"Okay kid, Operation Proposal is a go"

"Awful name"

"What would you go for?"

"Operation Swan because you are one and they mate for life"

"Okay Operation Swan it is"


	30. Operation Swan Part Two

_Operation Swan Part Two_

Emma shuffles her feet nervously before summoning her courage. She pictures Regina's warm happy smile and the joyful feeling of love she feels when with the other woman as a means of steeling her nerves. She knows she wants forever. _Okay Emma, Operation Swan is a go_. She walks up to the Mayor's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Regina calls surprised to see Emma and in a gorgeous dress. "Emma?" she asks with a pleased smile.

"Hey Regina" Emma says walking over to the Mayor and hugging her from behind, "Are you finished here?"

Regina turns in her chair giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss before shutting down her computer, "All done" she runs her finger over the soft fabric of Emma's dress, "What's the occasion?"

Emma smiles at her, "Hm, maybe I just want to take my girlfriend out"

"Your girlfriend would like that very much"

"Where are we going?" Regina asks confusedly as Emma leads them away from her beat up Bug. Emma squeezes her hand before linking their arms together as well, "I thought we could take a walk since it's such a nice night"

Regina nods looking up at the clear sky and the nice warm breeze floating through the air, "Alright dear"

They walk through the lit up streets of Storybrooke exchanging small talk and stories of their days. Regina rests her head against Emma's shoulder as they walk and the blonde smiles resting their heads together. Emma loves this easy closeness they've built up between them, she just hopes Regina can't hear how fast her heart is hammering in her chest from her nerves.

"Emma, is everything alright?"

"Yeah fine, why do you ask?"

"You're quiet is all"

"Maybe I like listening to you"

Regina smiles, "You're sweet Emma Swan" she stops them just at the edge of the pier and kisses her. When they part she looks Emma in the eye seeing happiness and a hint of nerves, "Now tell me what's really going on?"

Emma sighs, she should have known Regina would see right through her, "Okay" she pauses taking a deep breath and fidgeting with her hands nervously. "Regina, I" she cuts herself off, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Oh god. Emma, is something wrong?" Regina asks getting worried by the blonde's obvious nerves.

"No. No" Emma says quickly taking Regina's hands staring into the caramel eyes she loves so much, "Nothing's wrong. In fact everything's great. Really great and lately I've been thinking about us and the future" she pauses seeing hope and joy flash across bright tear glazed eyes. She kneels down in front of the Mayor keeping hold of one of her hands as she removes the box from her pocket.

Regina gasps her other hand flying up to her heart, "Yes" she says through happy tears.

Emma beams chuckling, "You didn't let me finish"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, I love you Regina. I love our life and our family and lately I've been thinking that I want us to be forever. Regina will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Regina repeats and Emma stands wrapping her up in a hug before twirling them both around in a circle as they kiss passionately. "I love you Emma Swan"

"And I love you my beautiful fiancée"

She kisses Regina once more before sliding the ring onto a tanned finger. Regina raises her hand looking at the gorgeous white-gold band with a ruby apple gem surrounded by a gold swan, "Oh Emma it's perfect" she says cupping Emma's cheeks in her hand and kissing her lovingly.

* * *

They return home to see Henry waiting expectantly on the steps. He flies over to his mothers who give him unreadable and stony expressions. He frowns, "Moms?"

At his confusion they break out into laughter and Regina holds out her hand, "Henry we have something to tell you"

He grins then before looking up at Emma, "Operation Swan was a success!"

Emma smiles back at him wrapping her arm around her fiancée, "Yep, another successful operation by the Cobra team"

"What?" Regina asks looking from her son to her fiancée.

"Emma and I are the Cobra team and our latest mission was Operation Swan" Henry explains, "Though if you're getting married I suppose we should let you on the team too"

"You suppose?" Regina asks.

"Well I support the addition of a new member to the team" Emma says kissing Regina on the cheek.

"Then it's settled, Mom you are part of the Cobra Team"

"Otherwise known as the SwanMills Family" Emma adds with a happy smile as Henry hugs them both.

_Thanks again Craziducki, hope you all enjoyed it :)_


	31. Happy New Year

_Guest - I love all your stories. Could you please write a New Year's Eve story with lots of fluff and kisses. Regina and Emma so engrossed in each other, forgetting everyone else, leaving red faces all round from everyone in the diner, Snow, Charming, Henry, Ruby and Granny, Pongo! etc. : )_

"So what was your favourite thing about this year?" Emma asks with a smile as Regina sits on her lap.

"Hm" Regina replies tapping her chin, "You'll have to let me think about it"

"Hey!" Emma says with a pout.

Regina laughs before kissing Emma's pouting lips and wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, "I think you know my favourite thing about this year"

"Say it anyway"

"We got our son back and as you would put it 'finally got our asses in gear' and got together"

"Hell yeah we did!" Emma replies cheerfully before kissing her, "Seriously though Regina, I love you and I wanted you to know that I'm really looking forward to my first full year with you"

"Aw" Regina says with a small blush as she kisses Emma tenderly once more, "This year has had a lot of pain in it for me Emma but then Henry came back to me and you came with him. I love you Emma. I love our family. And I think 2014, as long as it's with Henry and with you will be the best year yet"

Emma kisses her again resting her hands on Regina's waist, "I can't wait to celebrate the New Year with you"

Regina winks at her, "Hm me neither Emma" she says her voice dropping to what Emma likes to dub the "fuck me now Emma" tone as she begins to kiss and nip at Emma's throat.

"MOMS!" Henry screams from across the Diner before covering his eyes. Regina blushes having completely forgotten about the rest of the people in the room. Emma sniggers into Regina's shoulders at the beet red faces of Charming, Ruby, Granny and her son. Even Pongo avoids her gaze.

Her mother is passed out on the floor with Hook trying and failing to rouse her. The whole sight only makes Emma laugh harder.

"Emma!" Regina hisses in a scolding tone playfully hitting Emma on the shoulder before looking up to her mortified son, "Sorry Henry" she says sheepishly before climbing reluctantly off of Emma's lap. Emma pouts at the loss before standing as well, "Yeah" she clears her throat, "Sorry guys"

They all nod and smile awkwardly before distracting themselves with drinks or conversation. Emma turns to Regina with a broad grin, "Totally worth it"

"I agree dear" she replies before planting a sweeter, more chaste kiss on her partner's lips. "Come on let's spend some time with our son before midnight"

(Midnight)

After a night of avoiding embarrassed blushes and Snow's shock the people gathered in the Diner are counting down to midnight (a countdown which is being led by a now very drunk Snow). Henry is fighting to stay awake to see in the New Year. Granny, Ruby and Hook are doing rum shots. Charming is correcting Snow on her drunk numbers because 4 does not come after 9. Emma and Regina are currently slow dancing in the middle of the room completely oblivious to anyone else.

"67" Snow shouts as Charming calls out "3"

"I love you so much Emma" Regina says as they spin around the floor.

"2" Snow and Charming yell along with the rest of the Diner.

"I love you too Regina Mills" Emma replies with a grin. She can barely contain her excitement, for once she has a kiss at midnight.

"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouts before kissing their selected partners. Snow and Charming share a sweet if not slightly sloppy kiss. Granny gives Hook a kiss on the cheek and Ruby gives the same to Henry who blushes before shyly saying "Happy New Year"

In the middle of the dance floor Emma and Regina kiss each other sweetly, then passionately, then tenderly again as the rest of the Diner falls away from them. All they care about is this moment between them, the first of many New Year Kisses. As their kisses grow deeper Regina pulls away panting slightly to see blushing faces staring at them once more, this time she doesn't care. She checks to see Henry is asleep before turning to Emma, "Want to celebrate New Year with me?"

"Oh god yes" Emma says in an equally breathy voice.

Regina grins at her before walking over to Charming, "Charming Happy New Year, please look after your grandson for the evening. When Snow wakes up tell her Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year Regina and Emma" he says as he blushes.

"Happy New Year Dad" Emma says quickly before turning to Granny, "Have you got a room free?"

Granny smiles politely before handing her a key, "Happy New Year". She makes a mental note to put her ear plugs in tonight

_Thank you guest for the prompt! Hope you enjoyed :)_


	32. Permission

_Maybe have it where Regina asks Snow and Charming their permission to marry Emma – Craziducki_

Regina takes a deep nervous breath before knocking on the apartment door and then quickly stuffing her hands in her pocket.

Snow opens the door blinking in surprise at seeing Regina here and without Emma or Henry, "Uh hi Regina"

"Hello Snow, is Charming here?"

"Yes he is"

"Can I come in?"

"Uhm sure, where's Emma?" she asks still confused as to what's prompted this surprise visit.

Regina smiles thinking of her beautiful fiancée, "She's at work"

Snow nods, "Tea?"

"Yes please"

Charming's greeting is a little warmer as he gives her a grin, "Hello Regina, have a seat" he says gesturing to the sofa. She nods at him politely before sitting down nervously drumming her fingers inside her pocket.

Snow walks in with the tea handing her a cup and sitting next to her husband. A somewhat awkward silence descends on the trio as they drink their tea. Regina sips her tea as a means of distraction and summoning her courage but Snow makes the first move. The other woman clears her throat, "So how can we help you Regina?"

"Right um well I have something important to ask you" Regina begins with a nervous smile as she places her teacup down on the table.

"Oh?" Snow asks confusedly.

"I love your daughter, I love her so much, I love her with all of my heart and I want to devote my life to making her and Henry happy. I know I have no right to ask for this but it's important to me that you know that I will do everything I can to ensure your daughter's happiness and I want your permission to marry Emma"

Charming and Snow smile before giving each other a confused look.

"I thought Emma proposed?" Charming asks.

Regina nods grinning down at the ring on her finger. "She did"

"So why are you doing this?" Snow asks.

"I know Emma proposed and that you support us but in our land it's tradition to ask for the princess' hand. I know we're not in our land. I know Emma would probably call this antiquated but I know to her tradition is important and that you are her family and so out of respect for that and you I'm asking for your permission to marry Emma"

She looks at them expectantly unsure what to make of their blank faces. _What if they say no?_ she thinks worriedly until Snow suddenly grins at her and launches herself at Regina wrapping her in a big hug. Charming quickly joins the bear hug around the now startled woman.

"Can I take this as a yes?" Regina asks from beneath Snow who is currently crushing her.

Charming laughs, "Yes"

"But" Snow says pulling back with a serious look, "If you break your promise to make her happy I will destroy you Regina"

"I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it plus Emma has been teaching me how to use that gun thing" Charming adds.

Regina nods with a small smile, "Duly noted though I have no intention of breaking my promise"

"Good" Snow says before hugging Regina tightly once more and then squealing excitedly, "We can start wedding planning! Mother in law and daughter in law bonding time!"


	33. Swan Queen Week - Evil Emma

_Written as part of the SwanQueenWeek. Evil Emma AU._

Dead.

The word rings in her ears like a poison. Dead. Dead. Dead. All because no-one else wanted to save her. They held her back. They told her to leave it be. That she would be fine. Her own son assumed she was planning something. But she wasn't.

She was taken by a stranger, a stranger she should have investigated, who she would have investigated were it not for _them_. Her parents telling her to let it go. To leave it alone.

Dead.

They didn't know. None of them did. Both women knew they would have to keep it a secret, they knew what people would think, what they would say. So they pretended. Now Emma wishes they hadn't. She wishes she hadn't had to put up a front of hate, that they could have just been together.

She'll never have that now.

"I'm so sorry Regina" she whispers to the cold grey stone in front of her. No-one else is here. No-one to see the lilies she places on a grave. No-one to mourn her love but her. They didn't know how she felt but they will.

Emma reaches inside of her chest and pulls out her heart burying it with the woman it belongs to.

She doesn't want it anymore. She doesn't need it.

Dead.

They all let Regina die. And now they're going to pay for it.


End file.
